Used To Be My Romeo
by Bishie Lovers 'R' Us
Summary: Duo comes home and finds Relena and Heero together. He dissapears for 3 years but one day the 3 cross paths again. 1x2 2x5


Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. If I did Relena would die daily like Kenny from South Park. Also I do not own the song 'Romeo' the people who made it do.  
  
El Squeeko: Romeo is a good song though. I love to listen to it all the time. I urge everyone to listen to it. It's a really upbeat song. Anyway…on to the fic while I envision Duo singing that. -puts on headphones and plays Romeo-  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cheers and applause erupted throughout the room as a lean figure with a long chestnut colored braid took to the stage, the light shimmering off his black silk shirt, dog collar, and black pants. He grinned and waved to the crowd as the music started and he began to sing.  
  
//You keep on giving me the hold up!//  
  
~The club scene shifts to a flashback scene from three years~  
  
//You know I'd think   
  
You'd make your mind up//  
  
Duo opened the door to his and Heero's apartment. "Hey Hee-chan! I'm hom-" he stared at the scene before him, Heero sitting on the couch, a smirking, skimply dressed Relena in his arms. "Heero…why?" he slowly backed out of the room, his eyes never leaving them. Heero looked at Duo, an unreadable expression on his face "Duo…I…" Heero didn't have time to finish as Duo bolted out the door, never to be seen again for 3 years.  
  
//'Cause once you're getting on so-so   
  
You used to be my Romeo!//  
  
~scene shifts back to the present at the club~  
  
//You see my dear I have had enough   
  
Of keeping quiet about all this stuff//  
  
Duo swayed to the beat, singing soulfully into the mic, pouring out all his emotions into the song. You could see why he had been an instant hit when he started singing here, at Darkness Beat, on Friday nights a year ago.  
  
//You're only acting like a yo-yo   
  
You used to be my Romeo//  
  
His eyes widened as he spotted two familiar people walk into the club and take a seat at one of the tables.  
  
// Let it all go Let it all go Let it all go Let it all go//  
  
Messy chocolate brown hair bobbed as Heero nodded to something his blonde companin, Relena had commented on.  
  
//You keep on giving me the hold up   
  
You know I wish   
  
You'd make your mind up//  
  
Duo's eyes turned cold at the sight of those two after all these years, his voice turning the song tone into something filled with hurt, anger, and his voice turned accusing.  
  
//'Cause once you're getting on so-so   
  
You used to be my Romeo!//  
  
The change in tone must have caught Heero's attention because his eyes swept over the dancing groups and locked onto the singer on stage whispering one word "Duo…".  
  
//You see my dear I have had enough   
  
Of keeping quiet about all this stuff//  
  
Relena followed Heero's gaze to the brightly lit stage where Duo was dancing around to the beat of the music, singing. Her eyes flamed with anger as she grabbed onto Heero's arm possessively.  
  
//You're only acting like a yo-yo   
  
You used to be my Romeo!//  
  
Heero shook Relena off and got up, pushing his way through the crowd on the dance floor headed towards the stage, as if in a daze while Relena got up and stormed out the door of the club into the chilly January night.  
  
//Let it all go Let it all go Let it all go Let it all go Let it all go//  
  
Duo kept singing as Heero stopped at the foot of the stage "Duo…I'm sorry. Don't worry, I'm over Relena… love you now, not her anymore! So what do you say?" Duo stopped dancing, looking down at Heero, locking eyes with him "You used to be my Romeo!"  
  
//Cos you left me layin' there with a broken heart   
  
Staring through a deep cold void alone in the dark//  
  
Heero growled at the refusal and jumped on the stage pulling out a gun and firing it at the ceiling, sending everyone running out the door, screaming.  
  
//But the tears on the pillow I've dried my dear   
  
Gonna let it all go 'cos I have no fear//  
  
Duo dropped the mic, the music still playing, his eyes angry "Heero! Leave! Now!" Heero pointed the gun at Duo " I don't think so Duo. You know better than to say no to m-" He was cut off as a dark haired bouncer knocked him to the ground, grabbing the gun. "You heard him Yuy. Leave. "  
  
//Let it all go Let it all go Let it all go Let it all go Let it all go//  
  
Heero glared up at Wufei "Chang! What do you care?!" Wufei un-loaded the gun, tossing it and the bullets across the room. "No one hurts or threatens my boyfriend Yuy. Now beat it or I call the cops."  
  
//Romeo//  
  
Heero got up sending a murderous look as he walked out the door to Duo who was now safely within Wufei's arms. "Why Duo?!"  
  
//You used to be my Romeo You used to be my Romeo You used to be my Romeo You used to be my Romeo You used to be my Romeo You used to be my Romeo//  
  
Duo looked sadly after Heero, "You used to be my Romeo.."  
  
//Let it go..//  
  
~Owari~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
El Squeeko: Like it? Love it? Review!! 


End file.
